


Something Else Next Time

by strangulation



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, i can't believe this happened to me, the mildest of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangulation/pseuds/strangulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi wanted to start out slow, and ease Furihata into it</p><p>((this is just one shot porn without plot, sorry, I love them. See notes))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to just write like 1 one-shot of them but this might turn into a tiny series of them introducing kinks to each other.... we'll see.  
> I just love consensual Akafuri porn they are cute boyfriends. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone on twitter for dealing with how long I took.

From Akashi's astute observations, Furihata was cute. He had a tendency to quake and shiver, nervous tendencies that Akashi would normally find annoying. In fact, his first impression of the other player was somewhere between completely oblivious to Furihata's existence and the mild annoyance one would feel from an insect buzzing around. But the more he got to know the other player, his perseverance and quiet strengths, the more endeared to these mannerisms Akashi had become until the undeniable fact that _Furihata Kouki is cute_ became ingrained in his head.

It took moments like these, with the brown haired boy's head between Akashi's legs, for him to consider that someone could be both endearingly cute and _incredibly hot._

It always started on a basketball court ever since the beginning. The tarmac they were sitting on was rough and hot compared to the indoor gyms, but practicing outside had its own rewards on building up stamina. They would practice like this on the few times the Seiren player came to visit, his ability to keep up with Akashi gradually getting better under the red head's tutelage.

Furihata slumped against Akashi's shoulder with a sigh, sweat drenching absolutely every inch of him. Akashi placed his hand idly on Furihata's thigh, trembling from exertion, and allowed himself a small sly smile, inching his fingers up the expanse of skin. Casually, his fingers brushed up and under the other's shorts. Furihata didn't even bother to comment, too out of breath, but the mild hitch in his haggard rhythm didn't miss Akashi.

It was time to leave.

He pulled himself up and turned to his boyfriend, smiling down at him and holding out his hand. Furihata took it gratefully, heaving upwards onto shaky feet. They headed back holding hands despite their damp palms, talking idly and wiping the sweat from their brows. After much needed showers, they found themselves on Akashi's large expanse of bed, Furihata nestled between his legs.

 

Akashi sat back, breathing hard through his nose. He wasn't an extremely loud person by nature, little breathy moans coming out in short spurts, but that seemed to push the other boy to continue eagerly. Furihata let out a soft moan as he pumped his hand in time with his mouth, tongue pressed against the bottom of the hardness. He pulled back slightly, lapping at the slit before pushing back down, nose bumping against soft pubic hair as he took it all in. Furihata held for as long as he could before pulling back, gasping for air. He could see more than feel the full body shudder that wracked his boyfriend, and he felt a sense of pride but even more so an ache for _more._

With a whimper, he moved his hand, hoping to relieve the aching throb between his legs. The hand in his hair tightened, but not enough to hurt.

"Don't touch yourself-" Akashi didn't have to raise his voice, the command was made clear, but he did have the decency to look somewhat abashed at his own abruptness. Furihata whimpered, hot breaths ragged against the head of Akashi's dick, spit and precum thick against his lips, but he conceded, bringing his hand back into view. The hand gripping his hair eased up, ruffling the top of his head instead.

"Good boy," came soft and indulgent above him, and he smiled despite the embarrassing position he was in. The hand on his head stopped petting, moving to the back of his neck to pull him forward. His mouth collided with Akashi's, whose tongue immediately slipped inside his mouth, whole body pressing forward until the other boy was on his back. Akashi pulled his legs apart, settling down neatly in between them.

"Sorry I've been greedy, Kouki," He continued languidly, hands coming to the other boy's hips and rubbing soft circles of heat everywhere but _where they needed to be touching_. Furihata whined as Akashi dipped his fingers into the band of his boxers, deftly massaging the skin.

"It-" Furihata gulped out, willing his hands from moving to his own crotch, knowing it would make Akashi stop. And as much as he just wished the other would get to it all ready, he wasn't ready to lose contact just yet. "It's fine, just.."

"Just hurry up?" Akashi smiled down at him teasingly, slipping his fingers free of the other's underwear. Furihata could't stop the absolutely pitiful whine that escaped him at the loss of contact, making Akashi grin wider.

"Seiiiiii," he squirmed, hands clenching into the sheets to remain still. He was so hard it hurt, precum staining the front of his underwear lightly, and even just the heat on his hips was welcome to this complete withdrawal.

"What is it, Kouki?" Akashi plastered on that type of innocent smile that Furihata knew was absolutely calculated.

_"Please."_

"Please what?" His hands moved, one to push Furihata's legs further apart, the other hovering over his dick, but still not touching, allowing the heat to radiate over his boyfriend's crotch. He smiled at the way Furihata's hips twitched, desperately wanting to move towards him, but knowing that the moment he did, that hand would be removed completely. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"You know-" Furihata started out, but while it was clear Akashi _did know_ , he definitely wasn't going to allude to knowing, considering Akashi had a tendency towards being an ass at times like these. The boy pressed the heels of his palms to his cheeks, willing back the redness that was slowly flushing every inch of his skin in embarrassment. "Please _touch me_ , do something, _please_."

"Good boy," Akashi murmured again and moved his mouth to his boyfriend's ear, nipping the lobe lightly. While the boy under him was distracted by his praise, he finally slipped his hand into Furihata's boxers, smiling against the other's neck as his breath hitched. He pushed the boxers down, the other boy wiggling his hips eagerly to speed up the process.

Akashi pressed his hips down, hand coming to wrap around both of their dicks, _finally._ Furihata cursed under his breath, hands coming to grasp at the other's shoulders, fingertips digging in hard. He mumbled a thanks in the form of stuttering his boyfriend's name in a quiet gasp and at last, Akashi set a pace that was no longer teasing.

He made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl, head resting against the others shoulder, breath coming out hot and heavy on Furihata's ear. His palm was slick with precum but soon he was snapping his hips forward, short thrusts bringing them closer together, rubbing their dicks pleasingly as his hand never stopped. If Furihata had it in him, he would have given his own praise at Akashi's slender fingers working so desperately to get them both off.

With a keening whine, the brunet thrust upward into that heat, fingernails idly scratching at Akashi's nape until they were both tipping over the edge, one after the other. With one final thrust, Akashi sat back, chest heaving with exertion. He wiped at his brow, pushing away the matted bangs from his face and moved to kiss Furihata soundly, both of them riding the last waves of orgasm.

"In a little while," Akashi said, soft and commanding in that way that made the other boy shiver pleasantly despite all ready coming, "We'll try something new."


End file.
